Troublesome Two
by Pavlenka
Summary: Yuzu and Harumin are at it daring each other to do things again. Harumin is feeling dangerous and dares Yuzu to skip class and go... (This is a HaruYuzu/Harumin x Yuzu fic)


They make the perfect team. The pair that represents the non-conforming dissent of Aihara Academy, that is. Though, more often than not, these two were known to cause trouble, mostly for themselves. While Harumin plots some ideas to cause mischief, it's Yuzu's happy-go-lucky attitude that usually winds them up in trouble. It never really mattered when they would get reprimanded, even if only one of them got caught. The other was always there to cheer the other up and they would get through any trial together.

Today had been an extra boring day full of lectures and busy work from teachers. Not only that, but Yuzu had been "out of it," again. No doubt thinking about her mysterious "lover," that she always seems to fret about these days. Since that couldn't be helped, Harumin decided to liven things up. She's not going to let the only person who was worth a damn at this school, be sour every day over someone who obviously doesn't appreciate what Yuzu has to offer! With that in mind, she begins to press Yuzu into accepting one of her crazy "dare challenges" again, so they could have some fun. Yuzu isn't interested in anything at first, but with Harumin's persistence, she manages to retreat from her sad thoughts and is ready to wreck some havoc on this preppy school. After a number of pranks and a bunch of spit balls at the back of Himeko's head, class was over and the terrible two raced out of the room before they could be faced with the fury of growing eyebrows.

After having gotten out of the student council VP's sight, Harumin decided that there was more fun yet to be had. While being ultra spontaneous was Yuzu's forte, Harumin threw caution to the wind and grabbed Yuzu's arm, leading her down the one of specialized wings of school. Yuzu didn't fight it but questioned, "Harumin, where are we headed? I know it's a bore-snore fest, but we have History in 3 minutes." No answer was given, other than more forceful tugging down the hallway. Despite Yuzu's attempt to talk any sense into her friend, she found herself in front of the door to one of the specialized locker rooms.

"Yuzuchiiiiii" Harumin drawled into Yuzu's ear, as she managed to get behind her friend, pushing her back slightly in the direction of the door. "Our little dare game isn't quite over yet." Yuzu smiled, thinking of what kind of trouble they were probably going to get into. Whatever Harumin had in mind, she was game. "What could possibly top the storm of dysfunction we brought in during last period?" Yuzu joked.

Harumin lightly shoved Yuzu so that there was virtually no space between her and the door. Brushing her face against Yuzu's, Harumin whispered into her ear "I bet you don't have the guts to go skinny dipping with me in the school pool."

Yuzu blushed at the idea of doing something so scandalous, but couldn't back down from a challenge.

* * *

"We're going to get in so much trouble for this. This might even cost us two months worth of extra cleaning!" Cried Yuzu as she was reluctantly tugged towards the pool by her bosom buddy, in nothing but her underwear. Harumi just chuckled back, leading them onward, "No matter where we are or what we're doing, we'll always make a good time out of it." She shut her eyes and flashed Yuzu one of her large grins. Yuzu already knew that, but she loved how comforting it was to have Harumin reassure her.

Just as they were approaching the edge of the pool, Yuzu's feet suddenly flew out from under her and she shrieked as she quickly found herself smacking against the surface of the pool water. "You dirty trickster!" Yelled Yuzu once she surfaced above water. Harumi had crouched down by the edge of the pool signing her the peace symbol, laughing at Yuzu's plight. Of course, she wouldn't let the perpetrator get away with it. Yuzu launched her hands onto Harumin's shoulders and, with all of her weight, pulled her right into the water as well. "Oh you're in for it now!" Harumin shrieked as she hit the cool water. Then began the tireless water war.

The girls continued to roughhouse one another, splashing, dunking and so forth, until they were completely out of breath. Harumin leaned back against the edge of the pool, raising her elbows to rest on the ledge behind her. "Phew!" she gasped, "While I'd rather be at karaoke, I have always said that physical education was preferable to our other courses." She let out a laugh, with the breath she just nearly regained.

"I am soooo pooped!" Yuzu exhaled, as she came in close to drape her arms over Harumi's shoulders, leaning onto her for support.

"You know….." Harumi lead on, silently snaking her arms around Yuzu's waist, "we never did finish our dare game." She said as a grin grew appeared onto her face. Yuzu looked intently at her friend and smiled "You know I'll never accept defeat!"

"Prove it!" Harumi quickly retorted, leaning towards Yuzu. "Name your game, I won't disappoint!" Yuzu fired back. Not to be outdone, she also leaned in so far that their noses almost were touching.

"Kiss me." Harumin tested. Due to their proximity, Yuzu could feel the vibrations across hey skin from Harumin's words. A tingling sort of sensation swirled up within her, as she felt soft hands grip her waist and pull her body firmly into Harumin's.

Her eye's widened as she felt a nudge at her leg's. She reflexively tightened her legs together, unsure about what would happen if she didn't. Barely able to focus on what was in front of her, she was reminded of the excitement she had left back when Mei had kissed her before. Unable to process anything, all that she could do is accept the growing aching feeling that has quickly risen in her breasts. As Harumin's leg continued to nudge at the growing gap between the blonde's thighs, Yuzu groaned. Her body and her thoughts have already separated. Led by Harumin's motions, Yuzu found herself pressing her chest into her friend's. She no longer had any hesitation. That didn't soothe the ever rising ache in her bust.

As she was attempting to achieve a deeper closeness, Harumin, grabbing Yuzu's waist tighter, leaned in and said "Kiss me." The hot breath against Yuzu's ear lit something inside of her. She felt a strong hunger to become closer to the woman in front of her, to learn about her in ways she never imagined before. Without wasting another second, Yuzu's lips crashed into Harumin's.

In response to Yuzu's urgency, Harumi rose her knee up to successfully part Yuzu's leg. Harumin was making her moves all at once, following by deeply sucking onto Yuzu's pillowy bottom lip. The fire inside Harumin grew. She's imagined it dozens of times by now, but actually kissing Yuzu is something out of this world. Every inch of her was soft and pleasant to the touch.

Yuzu began crashing her hips into Harumin's, her lower region dragged across her newfound lover's leg. She couldn't help but want more. Quickly, she began thrusting her hips into Harumin's. The abrupt series of contact caused Harumin to lose her ground a bit, forcing her to break the kiss. "Yuzu...chi…." She breathed, catching her breath and looking at Yuzu with darkened eyes. She's always had to pick up the pieces when President continually hurt Yuzu. Harumin felt a pang of sadness as she knew none of this was real. She knew what she was doing, in taking advantage of Yuzu while she's having a bout with Mei. This could never be real.

Harumin backed off and looked away from Yuzu, as she could no longer face her coming to that realization. "Harumin?" Yuzu asked, looking at her with half-lidded eyes and a flushed face. Yuzu could see that Harumin would not look her in the eyes, "Harumin, please _look_ at me." She couldn't look at her "No, Yuzuchi. I shouldn't have gone so far. You have your lover after all."

"You bonehead!" Yuzu yelled in anger. She was now pinning her shoulders against the edge of the pool. "This whole time up until now, I was distracted." She looked down and laughed half-heartedly, "I was chasing something I thought I wanted, but, in the end, that wasn't it." Yuzu took Harumin's chin in her hand and forced eye contact between them, "look, it's because of you that I now know what I want…. No…" She paused, "what I _need_."

Harumin looked directly at Yuzu not wanting to believe what she was saying. "I am in love with you, Harumin. Please don't take these feelings lightly!" Yuzu declared. Harumin choked a bit, part in disbelief and part in happiness. "It's always been you that I've wanted."

Not wasting another moment, Yuzu grabbed either side of Harumin's face and brought their lips together, smacking as they fervently reconnected. The both of them felt their built up passion boiling over. The combined into a sloppy, but passionate, bundle. Harumin broke her lips away for a moment, gasping into Yuzu's ear "I have always loved you," she breathed out, pausing to place a delicate kiss on her outer earlobe, "my Yuzuchi." Trailing kisses down her neck as she finished speaking. Harumin made her way down to Yuzu collarbone, kissing across until she reached the strap to her bra. She looked up into Yuzu's eyes, which were burning back at her with the heat of her desire. She complied, instinctively removing each strap and placing a long and intense kiss on her shoulder. Snaking her arms around Yuzu's back, she unhooked the only barrier to Yuzu's perky bosom. She was so intent on getting Yuzu out of her garments, that she didn't even notice that her own have already been removed.

Harumin took back control and flipped their positions, so that Yuzu's back was now against the ledge. As Harumin drew in close to Yuzu once more, she grazed Yuzu's entrance, sliding her fingers back and forth once. Gasping out, "please!" as she begged, in a great need.

Somehow, it felt like they were both waiting for this moment for months now. Harumin wouldn't make her love wait any longer. Taking her left hand and locking her finger's into Yuzu's, now messy, hair, she took the palm of her right hand and slid it right above Yuzu's clitoris. She slowly applied more pressure and then let off. Her palm came at Yuzu like a hurricane, as she increased pressure in repetitive circular motions, extending her fingers to make contact with her folds once more.

Succumbing to the stimulation, Yuzu arched her back, pushing Harumin's hand even closer against her. Not satiated by her attempts to get closer, Yuzu grabbed onto Harumin's shoulders for support and began rocking on her hand to the quickening tempo of Harumin's movements. Synced together, Yuzu barely bit back a moan as she felt an Earthquake within her. Digging her nails into her lover's shoulders, she trembles as she reaches climax.

Both let out hot breaths, as Yuzu's body slumped forward into Harumin's, for support. Harumin has always been smitten of Yuzu and she couldn't help but feel a smile deep down within her. She never in a million years could have imagined that Yuzu would _actually_ reciprocate her feelings. She's always known that the President had eyes for Yuzu, in her own way, and with Matsuri constantly chiding Yuzu about it, she always assumed there was no place for her next to Yuzu.

Harumin closed her eyes and lightly kissed Yuzu's temple. "My sweet princess, Yuzuchi" she whispered to her. Yuzu looked up to her with the most loving eyes that one could experience. They embraced one another, lightly swaying back and forth, with Yuzu's head resting against Harumin's pillowy bust.

Unfortunately their intimate moment had to be cut shorter than they'd have liked. The bell began ranging, signaling students to get to their final classes for they day. Harumin, lifted Yuzu up and over the ledge, with her undergarments in hand, while she followed suit. As they were racing to get partially dressed, Yuzu noticed something off.

"Hey Harumin…" She said. Harumin replied "Hm, what is it Yuzuchi?" With that, Yuzu nodded her head above them, "was the light on in the observation deck before." Without another second to dwell on it, Harumin slung her arm around Yuzu's neck and stated "of course it was! Everyone else was just in class, and we know no one at this school is daring enough to skip." Yuzu laughed back, "you're almost always right, Harumin." She was being a bit playful and faintly poked Harumi in the side as if teasing her. "Hey! What do you mean _almost_?!" Harumin questioned as she lovingly snapped the back of Yuzu's bra, causing her to yelp out. "Oh you are so going to get it!" She yelled, chasing after Harumin who was already running into the locker room.

* * *

/

Author Note: I prefer not to write smut, as you can probably tell. However, for the HaruYuzu, I will try my best.


End file.
